Tales of Symphonia: Blossoming Love
by heroes1202
Summary: Inspired by "Chronicles". Years after "Dawn of the New World", Lloyd and Emil propose to Colette and Marta in Iselia. This only means one thing: a double wedding is taking place for a pair of very lucky youths. However, as preparations are underway and love is filling the air, a mysterious group lies in wait, looking to cause trouble for everyone.


_Long ago, the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were rejoined by the efforts of the Chosen of Sylvarant and her companions. Later on, the world would be saved from total destruction by the hands of a brave hero and "Knight of Ratatosk" named Emil Castagnier, who was aided by the Chosen and her friends. To this day, peace is kept in balance between the people of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla by the work of Lloyd Irving and his ally, Emil. Aided by the Chosen of Tethe'alla and their other friends, Lloyd and Emil have been able to build a bridge of trust between the people as to avoid another incident such as the Vanguard._

_It is now several years after Lloyd and Emil set out together that they return to Iselia together, where their beloved awaits...ready to reveal some news of their own to their families and friends..._

**_Tales of Symphonia: Blossoming Love_**

**_Chapter 01: A Double Announcement_**

_~ Town of Iselia | Village Gates ~_

Early one afternoon, we enter the peaceful and quaint village of Iselia, hometown of Lloyd Irving and his friends Colette and Genis. We find Marta Lualdi, Emil's best friend, waiting patiently by the gates of the village. She paced back and forth with arms behind her back as she constantly glanced over towards the village gates, not seeing any sign of Emil nor Lloyd.

"D'oh! This is taking FOREVER! Where are they?!" Marta asked. She groaned angrily and frantically scratched at her head.

"This is the FIRST time I've seen Emil since he went off with Lloyd and he has the NERVE to be late?!" Marta exclaimed. Nearby, seated at a table together outside the village store, were the likes of Colette, Zelos and the rest of Lloyd's friends.

"Heh heh heh. Would ya get a load of Marta over there? She's been there for only five minutes and already she's losing her wits." Zelos smirked. Raine sipped from a tea cup as she and Genis looked on.

"Well, what do you expect? Marta's crazy in love with Emil. Besides, don't they always say that love does strange things to people?" Genis asked. Zelos glanced over to Genis and smirked.

"Kind of like how you are whenever you're with our little Presea there squirt?" Zelos asked. Genis gawked as Presea suddenly glanced over to him. He caught glance of her and feverishly waved his hands.

"W-Wait! P-Presea! Don't listen to ZELOS! I mean, what does he know?!" Genis exclaimed. Regal and Raine both chuckled.

"Oh come now Genis. Its fairly obvious to everyone here, including Presea, that you have feelings for her." Regal said. Hearing that, Genis looked to Presea lightly nodding. Genis groaned and slammed his head on the table, covering his head.

"You guys!" he exclaimed, voice muffled. Just then, Sheena glanced towards Marta and saw something approaching through the village gates. It appeared to be two figures walking side by side. Once she saw one of them had spiky hair, she immediately called to Marta.

"Yo! Marta! Look! They're here!" Sheena exclaimed. Marta suddenly came to a halt and turned to the gates, gasping in excitement as she saw Lloyd and Emil walking through the gates together. Emil quickly took notice of Marta and lightly waved.

"Hey everyone. Sorry we were a little late. A couple monsters slowed us down back there." Lloyd explained. Marta smiled as the others walked over to join her.

"Yo. Welcome back bud. How've ya been?" Zelos asked. Regal nodded.

"Yes. This is the first time that we've seen each other in a while since you went off on your plan to unite Sylvarant and Tethe'alla." Regal said.

"You said you had something you wanted all of us together for, correct? What is it Lloyd?" Raine asked. Lloyd smirked and glanced among the group, spotting Marta inbetween Presea and Sheena.

"Hey...Colette. Can you come here a second? I've got something for you." Lloyd asked. Colette glanced confusingly before walking over. But, as always, Colette wound up stumbling on her own two feet and went ramming head first into Lloyd, knocking him to the ground.

"Lloyd! Colette!" Genis exclaimed. Raine sighed.

"Yeesh. Not again." Sheena groaned "Colette's REALLY gotta work on that." Zelos chuckled.

"Whaddya mean? THAT happens to be her redeeming quality while YOURS, Miss Sheena, would be your..." Zelos said, stopped when Sheena stomped as hard as she could on Zelos' foot. As Zelos hopped around in pain, Colette rose back up and looked to Lloyd, automatically turning red.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lloyd! Are you okay?" she asked. Lloyd chuckled and nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But...wow Colette. That one had some "punch" to it." Lloyd chuckled. Just then, Colette noticed something laying on the ground next to Lloyd, having been knocked out of his pocket when she collided into him. It was a small box resting by his hand.

"Lloyd? What's that?" Colette asked. Lloyd glanced down and saw the box, quickly scooping it up.

"W-Well Colette...it's what I wanted to show you." he said. As Lloyd faced Colette, her eyes remained locked on the box as he opened it up, showing a small ring inside. Its handle was light gold with a small white jewel situated on top. The sight of it made Colette gasp as Lloyd plucked the ring from the box and slipped it onto Colette's finger.

"L-Lloyd..." Colette muttered. Lloyd quietly smiled as everyone looked on in surprise, except for Emil.

"Colette? I...I love you..." Lloyd muttered. Colette lightly gasped.

"And...as it just happens, today's the anniversary of when you first left Iselia to start on your journey...with me and Genis not too far behind." Lloyd said. The others gasped.

"Oh yeah! Lloyd...Lloyd's right!" Genis gasped. Colette then asked what the ring was for. Lloyd smiled and gently took hold of Colette's hand with both of his.

"Well, its not because today was the anniversary of our journey together...but I want it...to be the anniversary of the day...I proposed to you." Lloyd said. Colette suddenly gasped as now Lloyd started blushing.

"Colette Brunel...Chosen of Sylvarant? W-Would you...do this humble swordsman the honor of...being my bride?" Lloyd asked. Colette gasped as tears started welling in her eyes. As they began dripping down her face, she quickly hugged Lloyd and they wound up tumbling over again.

"Y-Yes! I will!" she squeaked. Everyone looked on with smiles on their faces as Genis lightly chuckled.

"About time Lloyd. About FREAKIN' time." he thought. Just then, with the exclusion of Lloyd and Colette, all eyes turned to Emil as now he was reaching into the bag behind him. Marta, who was already overjoyed at the time, looked nervously to Emil.

"E-Emil? D-Don't tell me you..." Marta stuttered. Emil lightly smiled as he brought something out from his bag. It was a beatiful gold hair clip with a red rose. Marta gasped.

"S-Sorry Marta. I didn't quite get the same present as Lloyd. But...still...I feel the same about you. So...w-would you m-m-marry me?" Emil asked. Marta gasped and suddenly exploded with glee, hugging Emil tightly in her arms.

"Oh Emil! Yes! YES!" she exclaimed with glee. Everyone else started laughing as the girls hugged tightly to their lover.

"Heh heh. What a treat this is. Two proposals in one day." Raine said. Regal nodded, as did Presea.

"I guess we know what this means then. Something totally awesome is going down here in the boonies." Zelos smirked. Sheena nodded.

"That's for sure! There's gonna be a double wedding!" Genis laughed "First is the famous pair of Sylvarant, Lloyd and Colette, and the Centurion hunters, Emil and Marta." Presea smiled.

"Congratulations you two." she said. Sheena smiled herself.

"Hey. Come on you guys. We've gotta get the word out! People need to know this! There's gonna be a double wedding!" Sheena shouted. Just then, Zelos put his arm on her shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Ya know Sheena...we could make things interesting and..." Zelos said, stopped when Sheena slipped aside and shoved Zelos down.

"Don't even try it casanova! We don't need your stupidity ruining this." she groaned. As everyone was smiling and laughing together, we take notice of a group of figures, draped in black hoods, hiding among the trees near Iselia's gate. No one had noticed them before they suddenly darted off.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
